


Parted

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Poe, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: First Order Poe doesn't take being parted from his husband very well.





	Parted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The nights flying for the First Order could undeniably be lonely. Even though Poe Dameron had gotten used to it by now, he still missed his husband a great deal. Even settling into his room that he had rented for the night, Poe could still feel where his husband was -- currently searchimg to destroy the old polar Academy on Telos at Supreme Leader Snoke's command, and recover the artifacts there to be used in his training.   
  
Poe wasn't going to lie; he did miss Kylo a great deal. But of course, First Order missions were First Order missions, no more, no less. And Poe -- tomorrow his mission would start. For now, he needed to rest. He could only hope -- well, then again, his husband was a scrappy, defiant thing. It was one of many things that Poe loved about him.   
  
Poe trailed his hands over his shirt, unbuttoned it, and trailed them over his nipples before straying towards his belly (which was getting a bit softer) and his pants, where he unzipped them and took his growing erection in hand. He thought of Kylo, thought of his presence, his voice, of what exactly he would do when he came back home from Telos. Poe, taking him into his arms and kissing him, before they both removed their clothes and fell on the bed...   
  
Poe bit his lip, trying to stifle his cries, any cries of his that might alert the others that he wasn't who he said he was. He stroked and caressed, tugged on his balls, before stroking around the head of his cock again. He stroked and caressed and tugged until he came, biting his lip so hard that he drew blood.   
  
Poe fell asleep just then, exhausted and worn. In the morning, he would carry out his mission further and, hopefully, get back to his husband. That would be the greatest reward of all.


End file.
